Ginny's Diary
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: Ginny finds a new diary.. what deep dark secrets of her everyday life will she spill out onto the pages for others to read? Currently not being updated, but will be updated soon!
1. Depressing Letter

Dear Diary,

I'm so depressed about everything and I hate myself majorly. No one likes me. I'm ugly. I have a nasty zit in the middle of my forehead. Even my friends don't like me.

OMG. Harry is sooooooo ignoring me big time. Maybe I'll write him a letter, yeah… a letter he will never see! It's brilliant! Maybe I'll feel better after I write down all my feelings.

(This is a corny letter to Harry that he will never see)

Harry-

I wait all the time hoping that you'll call me even a prank call would suffice. I think about you all the time. I know you think I am a loser because all your friends (Besides Ron) think I am. I know you think I'm ugly and I think so too. I know you think I wear ugly clothes. Everyone thinks I do. I wait all weekend to see if you will call me after Clara's Birthday. And I have one question, if you knew I liked you, why didn't you just say anything. I know why. Because you hate me and I'm ugly and stupid and I'm only a step away from Barbara R. (biggest freak ever). An I know that for me, you're a dream that will never come true. I wonder that if I disappeared, would you notice that I was gone? But its isn't likely that anyone would notice. Not even My friends. They don't like me. If they did, maybe they would ask me to hang out with them instead of just telling each other where to meet and just telling me that I wouldn't want to come. But I do. Every group of friends has one person that they like to pick on sorta because they're not the same. Too bad that person just so happened to be me. In preschool I had no friends. I played by myself in kindergarten. I was friends with three people and Paul B. was already being mean to me and I had a boyfriend. My first and probably last and just in case you and your friends are wondering, I know I'm a loser-like freak but I don't care. And one one tells me anything. They all call me a loser or some shit like that. But I can take it. I'm not weak like those people who snapped and brought a gun to school and started to shoot everyone. If I didn't something like that, I think there would not be a person, besides Ron left on this planet. And I am not good at anything I'm stupid and Ugly so I sit here alone every day and night of the weekend hoping someone would call but no one does so I sit here and write things down. That's why I have so much stuff written in my diary. I am not every good at writing stories either. I'm not good at writings songs either but these are my thoughts. Some times I feel like of the time I'm thinking about things that I won't say. I'm not a person who says the first thing that pops into their head. I usually wait too long to say something and then I wish I would have.

I wish I were able to say hi to you. My Friend Burma Says If I talked to you I'd stop liking you but she hates me, so I can't exactly believe everything she says. Now all my friends are moving away and I'm here to stay. But I just want to say that I really like you.

From: Ginny, the loser


	2. Still the Same

From the Diary of Ginny Weasley  
a story thing  
by people  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything

Chapter Two:

Hey Diary! Its me again...Ginny. I still like Harry Potter. I am still ugly. I am still bad at Astrology and transfiguration. I am still 458 miles away from my parents. I have a bunch of new friends which is good. But some good things are bad like how most of my friends are in different houses. I wish I could talk around Harry Potter. Its sad how all I do on weekends is sit aroud and do homework and everyone else is having a good time talking to all of their friends! Sometimes i hate myself so much... I just wish i could die! Maybe if a died... maybe, he might notice me. My love and admiration for him is something beyond the universe which cannot be described by mere words or any language. How could he possibly understand or care about me? I'm nothing but a lonley coward who can't utter a word to the love of my life, the apple of my eye, my soul mate harry potter. I was born into a family of filth. We have no real worth to our name and we have done nothing to make the world a better place. As far as he and some of his friends may be concerned, all my parents have done is bring more crawling slimy ratsto this world and i am the newest. but to show that i have feeling and understanding of the ideas of others, i will write a poem.

Here I sit

alone

cold

lonley

the wind of my life manages to sting my face

all my entire being longs to be

one of them.

the creatures, the

beautiful

marvelous

amazing

race of man.

But we are rats

and rats we are till the day we die.

they party

they understand

they appeal to eachother

I love you

harry potter, though you may never care about me.


	3. A Look to Kill

So Basically, if you didn't realize it i mean... this is based on one of my friends diaries which I stole. Names of course were changed. Anyways... NEW CHAPTER, which is not real life:

Chapter 3

I speak the truth when I say that miracals can happen. Although Harry is not in mine to love and hold and be held by, I have made a friend. His name is Tom. He talks to me, and I write back. He told me that Harry is just being stubborn. I hope so. Tom also says he can make marvolous things happen. He says I have to pay him back if he shows me true life.  
Harry looked at me just now as I write pretending to do my homework. He has lovely eyes. Green. Like two blinking fire flies. Oh God! What am I doing. Tom, i don't know what to do anymore and i really need help!

Sometimes i despise my older brother... and by that i mean ronald. Ugh. Ron always bosses me around. He's only a year oldern than me and he never let's me talk to harry. I probably wouldn't even talk to him even if he did try to talk to me. Maybe i should thank ron for keeping me from embarassing myself. I'm Tired(author:no joke i can't write anymore). Goodnight

and goodluck in life Tom.

Ginny Weasly, lovely princess


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: nothing of JKR's is mine

Dearest Tom,

I'm in trouble. Today after the Halloween feast we were all walking back to our Dormatories when we came across blood on the wall. It was really scary. The Chamber of Secrets is Open. Blood. Written in Blood, Tom. Filch's cat was found frozen or something on the lamp. I am a huge cat lover, and I can't think of why someone would want to hurt such a beautiful animal, even though she is the most evil creature imaginable...

And even scarier, Tom, is that I found my self in the bathroom, with blood on my hands, arms, shirt... everywhere Tom. And I don't know how I got anywhere. I'm scared, Tom. I feel so dazed all the time. And when Harry's around, I feel I need to tell him something. It's all rather confusing really. I feel so different lately. Like I'm not myself anymore. I've been wandering around alone lately and it is eerie in the hallways.

Help me get my thoughts right.

Ginny Weasley  
2/11/92


End file.
